A Visit Before Marriage
by Luna Addictus
Summary: There was no one much more important to her than her Master, the one she drank sakazuki with, the one she swore her life to protect. But he has someone who he deemed most important person in his. Oneshot. One-sided!TsuraraxRikuo. Implied!RikuoxKana


A/N: Hiya there, this is my first Nurarihyon no Mago fanfic. I'm fairly new in this fandom, and I've only started reading this manga last week, so I don't have a good grasp of the characters. But please bear with me!

* * *

><p><strong>Title: A Visit Before Marriage<strong>

**Genre: **Romance

**Rating: **T

**Pairing: **One-sided!TsuraraxRikuo, implied!RikuoxKana

**Summary:** There was no one much more important to her than her Master, the one she drank sakazuki with, the one she swore her life to protect. But he has someone who he deemed most important person in his. Oneshot.

* * *

><p>It was already almost midnight, and the Nura household was bustling with energy. Most of the Hyakki Yakou was in his best suit, chattering with each other endlessly. Winter was long gone and it was the first eve of spring with the cherry blossoms in full bloom, but that was not the cause of all the excitement. Youkai under the wing of the Third gathered.<p>

Nura Rikuo, the Third generation Supreme Commander, stood in front of a mirror, "Oh crap, how am I supposed to tie this…? That idiot old man, giving me this…" A knock on the door interrupted him from his current dilemma, "Who's that? Is that you, Ka-oh!"

Skin as white as snow, it seemed like the youkai standing in his doorway was glowing in the darkness. She gave him a small smile, "You have grown so much, Rikuo-sama."

"Tsurara!" he exclaimed, almost not noticing the melancholic look in his subordinate's eyes. He wanted to ask why such face.

"It's been so long, Rikuo-sama!" she flung herself to him, cutting him short of asking her, "I can't believe my little master is now so big!"

"I know, Tsurara," he smiled at her, the same smile that used to make her stutter and that same demon eyes that could make her turn red, "It's been almost five years since you went to Setsura's district."

The yuki-onna strayed away from his gaze, feeling that she might blush with slight teasing from her master, "Ah, yes, but it's not-"

"Not only was it sudden," Rikuo continued, his youkai blood getting the better of him, "You didn't even manage to visit here _even once_."

He took a step towards her, as she took a step back, "Not only that, every time we visit your turf, you always seemed _out of range_."

Tsurara swallowed her answer, her amber eyes wide staring up at her Master's. He took another step, taking her by the hand, her face now almost just a breath away from his, "Why is it, Tsurara?"

"I… uh, busy," she looked away again, her knees almost wanting to give in and just let her fall to him, however, she cannot…! She made her resolve when she left the Nura mansion, and she was going to stick with it, "Yes, ah, I was busy with the turf."

"Don't lie to me," he still did not let go of her hand, his eyes a hint of disbelief, "Your turf there has been peaceful… no Hundred Tales, no Nue… so how can you be so busy that you cannot show even a glimpse of your shadow to your _master_?"

"…" Tsurara bit her lip, keeping her eyes away from her master. _Be strong, Tsurara!_

"Well?" he raised a brow, only for Tsurara reply, "Please, Rikuo-sama, enough of this…"

Rikuo blinked at the seriousness of her tone. He slowly let go of her hand, "You're no fun to tease now, Tsurara."

"Yes, yes, Rikuo-sama," she shook her head, getting back the composure she almost lost. "I actually came here to congratulate you, Rikuo-sama!" she said in a cheerful voice. Rikuo went back to the mirror, checking once more if his appearance was suitable for the occasion.

"Oh, so you heard about it, huh?" he asked non-chalantly, as the yuki-onna placed his jacket on his shoulders.

She gave him a sweet smile, "Yes, Rikuo-sama. Ienaga gave me the invitation herself."

"She did? Really?" he replied, "You two never seemed to be on good terms. But that's good, after all, when you come back here-"

"I'm not going back here, Rikuo-sama," she replied, almost bitterly. Rikuo turned to her. His eyes met hers, and Tsurara wanted nothing but to melt that very moment. He gave her a look, as if asking why.

She took a step back, away from Rikuo, "Let's just say, I now share the feeling of my mother."

"Tsurara?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I could participate in today's celebration, Rikuo-sama…" Tsurara said as she was on her way to the door.

"Is there anything you're not telling me, Tsurara?" Rikuo asked, making Tsurara stop in her tracks.

'_If I told you now, Rikuo-sama, will it change anything? Will it make you stop this? If I told you how I feel… how I admired you much, much more than just the person I swore to protect… will it stop you? Will it change your mind and love me?_'

"Tsurara?" Rikuo was now behind her, his hand on her shoulder.

The yuki-onna felt her heart jump again, even after five years, the feelings she had in her heart never wavered, never stopped from piling up.

'_Here you go again… making my heart beat faster and faster, without you knowing what you're doing with my feelings. Please, master…'_

Summoning all the courage she could muster, she lied, "No, there's nothing, Rikuo-sama. I just don't feel well today, that's all. I don't want to bother you anymore, Rikuo-sama. I'll be going now."

"Tsurara, wait…!"

"Don't worry, Rikuo-sama," she turned to him, "When… when you have a child, I'll swear to protect him with all my life."

'_After all, he is the son of my master, who I loved the most._'

"That's not…!"

But before Rikuo knew it, he was met by the rest of his Hyakki Yakou, escorting him to the mansion's garden, where his bride to be was waiting for him.

'_That idiot… she didn't even stop to listen to what I was about to say…_' Rikuo thought, as he took one more look back.

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you liked it! Please don't take me wrong, I ship RikuoxTsurara like a burning fist of G*d, but I really can't see it happening in canon. (Especially after ch.169…) This one's a bit choppy as I've been in hiatus for almost… three years. Reviews are very much welcome~


End file.
